


Huele como un espíritu joven

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, School Uniforms, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian cumplió 13 años, su madre dice que ahora es un hombre. Él sabe que para ser tratado como tal debe de hacer cosas que los hombres hacen; la única que le falta, tener relaciones sexuales. Por lo que buscara ayuda en su antiguo maestro Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Huele como un espíritu joven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smell like teen spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072642) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Damian se para frente a la baticomputadora, orgulloso como siempre, con sus dos puños cerrados sobre su cinturón de herramientas. Mira a su padre teclear como un desesperado.

―Quiero las llaves del batimóvil, iré a dar una vuelta. ―Dice el niño, detrás de él pude oír la risa burlona de Jason y los golpes de su palma contra el capote del auto, Tim se aclara la garganta tratando de evitar una risa.

―Cielos, el niño debe de estar bromeando. ―Dice Todd, limpiado las lágrimas que salieron de tanto reír. Batman no se ha inmutado, parece que incluso lo está ignorando.

―No, parece que está hablando en serio. ―Drake, comenta en voz baja.

―Robin…―Dick toca el hombro de Damian despacio, tentativo, no sabe que planea el niño.

―Padre. ―Insiste, el joven.

―Te oí la primera vez Damian. ―Comenta el mayor, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla―. Tienes 12 años…

―13. ―le corrige el niño.

―13 años, no puedes conducir un auto por la ciudad, debes de tener al menos 16 para conseguir una licencia.

―Pero, sé conducir. ―Damian avanza hasta quedar a lado de su padre―. Además, la semana pasada cumplí 13, eso significa que ya soy un hombre y quiero que me traten como a un igual.

Esta vez Tim no resiste y se ríe en voz alta junto a Jason, Richard se cubre la boca con su palma para disimular una sonrisa.

―No. Eres un niño y con este tipo de actitud solo lo estás demostrando más. ―sentencia Batman―. Ve a cambiarte y después a la cama.

―Pero… ―intenta argumentar el niño.

―Ve a cambiarte y después a dormir Damian. ―Bruce está usando ese tono, ese que quiere decir soy tu padre y debes obedecer. El niño se quita los guantes visiblemente molesto, los lanza contra la pantalla de la computadora y se da media vuelta para subir las escaleras dejando piezas de ropa por todo el camino―. Damian, regresa aquí y levanta tu uniforme.

―No, hazlo tú. ―grita desde la cima de la escalera―. Soy un niño todavía así que no puedo hacerlo.

― ¡Damian!

―Bruce. ―Dick lo interrumpe―. Creo que fuiste muy duro con él.

Dice el héroe, toma el par de guantes y camina hacia la capa, después levanta las botas, el cinturón, el chaleco, las rodilleras, al final de la escalera están las medias, máscara y la camisa. Se ha ido solo en ropa interior.

―Lo mal criando Dick. ―Dice Red Hood.

―Chicos, nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos entenderlo…

―Solo está siendo un mocoso, ya se le pasara. ―comenta Tim.

―Iré a hablar con él, se veía muy triste.

― ¿Triste? Se veía como si fuera a morderte si te ponías en su camino. ―Jason se burla.

―Como un Chihuahua, o más bien como un gato erizado. ―Corrigen Drake.

―Chicos… ― el hombre mayor dobla la ropa y sale de la cueva, camina despacio por la mansión, una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Damian golpea despacio.

―Vete padre, no quiero hablar contigo.

―No soy tu padre. ¿Puedo pasar? ―La perilla se gira y el niño se asoma un poco cerciorándose de que Richard este solo, abre completamente la puerta y lo invita a pasar. Ya se ha puesto el pijama.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunta molesto el menor.

―Hablar contigo, mira sé que tu padre puede ser muy estricto, pero.

―Lo hace porque te ama. Siempre dices lo mismo, pero no veo que me quiera tanto como pregonas. ―Damian habla molesto.

―Te pido que lo comprendes

―No, es el quien debe comprenderle a mí. No soy un niño, ya no. Así que espero que me traten como a un igual. ―Dick suspira y se sienta en la cama, esa sin dudas será una conversación larga.

―Tu padre no ve a nadie como su igual, ni siquiera a mí, Tim o Jason. Tal vez lo haga con Diana o Clark, pero ellos son un caso aparte. ―Damian se sienta a lado de su hermano, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes―. Y nunca seremos su igual, no porque no seamos tan buenos como él. Si no porque es tu padre, mi padre, nuestro padre. Los padres siempre querrán proteger a los hijos y es lo que Bruce hace con nosotros.

―Pero él.

―Él sabe que puedes conducir Damian, te ha dejado hacerlo antes. No solo un auto, también un avión y otros vehículos, pero si él no ve la necesidad prefiere omitirlo. Tu padre confía en ti, eres su compañero no te verá como un igual porque no eres su amigo, como lo es Superman o Wonder Woman, eres su hijo. ―Dick le da palmaditas en la espalda a Damian, intentando reconfortarlo―. En mi caso yo si te veo como un igual, has madurado y eso es muy bueno, Tim y Jason también lo hacen. Ahora eres el líder de los Teen Titans, esa es una gran responsabilidad. Probablemente sabes cosas que ninguno de nosotros sabe y estoy seguro de que eres más hábil que cualquier otro Robin a los 13 años. O que cualquier otro adolescente de 13 años, y sé que cuando tengas mi edad, será mucho más apto y capaz de lo que lo soy ahora.

―Grayson. ―Damian aprieta las manos sobre sus rodillas tomando su pijama. Él necesitaba tanto oír esas palabras.

―No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, tú ya eres Robin, el líder de lo Teen Titans, el hijo de Batman y podría decir que le mejor de todos lo Robins. ―Dick se ríe.

―También soy el heredero de la cabeza del demonio…―agrega Damian.

―Cierto, cierto. Lo olvidé además eres el amo de un Goliat, un gato, un perro y una vaca.

―No te olvides del pavo.

―El pavo y todos los demás secuaces que se puedan agregar. ―Dick revuelve el cabello de Damian en un gesto fraternal―. Eres un chico maravilloso, no tienes que apresurarte en crecer.

― ¿Grayson tú me amas? ―pregunta el niño, puede oír la preocupación en su tono.

―Por supuesto que te amo cariño, ―Dick contesta sin dudarlo―. No solo yo, Alfie, Bruce, también Jason y Tim a su manera. Yo sé que tú también nos quieres, aunque puedas ser un poco imbécil a veces.

Richard se ríe, pero Damian no reacciona, no parece molesto. Cierra sus puños con fuerza sobre sus pantalones y mira a su hermano.

―Si te pido que hagas algo por mí, ¿Lo harías? ―El héroe mira a su hermanito con sorpresa. Damian nunca pide, exige. Dick lo piensa, podría ser algo malo, muy malo. Extremadamente malo, o podía no ser nada espectacular. Tenía que darle una respuesta afirmativa para conocer la totalidad de “el problema”.

―Claro Dami, lo que necesites. Dímelo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. ―Dice y piensa que ha sonado demasiado exagerado.

― ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? ―pregunta como si el proceso para llegar a eso fuera así de sencillo. Dick lo mira con claro asombro, si estuviera en una caricatura en ese momento su mandíbula caería al suelo del shock.

―Damian yo…―puede ver la decepción y el dolor en la cara del joven héroe. No puede negarse, no después de esa charla. ¿Qué excusa podría poner? Eres un niño, eso solo lo molestaría más. Demasiado joven, inexperto, no me gustas, eres mi hermano. Ninguna podría ser efectiva. Lo mejor sería decir que si y darle largas hasta que perdiera el interés―. Lo haré está bien, pero, ¿Me dirías por qué quieres hacerlo?

―El ritual de apareamiento es un parte impórtate al alcanzar la madurez. ―Comienza a hablar el joven y Dick ya sabe que la cosa no pinta bien―. Es el último paso que me falta para convertirme en un hombre y si debo hacerlo quiero que sea con alguien que me agrade.

―Si no te sientes preparado podemos esperar.

―No, estoy preparado. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo si estás dispuesto. ―Richard se muerde la lengua. Y se pregunta si algún día se le quitara lo hablador.

―No creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo ahora. ―intenta excusarse.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por que tu padre está en casa, Jason y Tim también, además no vine preparado para hacerlo. ―Es el quien suena como un adolescente virgen. Ruega por que el menor lo entienda.

―Es cierto, no me gustaría que mi padre nos viera. ―Dick suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo, Damian toca su barbilla, pensativo―. Y mucho menos, Todd o Drake, sería asqueroso tener que ver sus rostros.

―Lo planearemos mejor después.

―Mi padre saldrá mañana a la Atalaya, le pediré a Pennyworth que me lleve a tu departamento después de la escuela. ―Simplemente fue estúpido pensar que podría acabar con eso así de rápido.

―Bien, iré a decirle a Bruce que ya estás dormido y más tranquilo. ―dice levantándose de la cama, se acerca a Damian para darle un beso en la frente, el menor lo permite―. Descansa cariño, hablaremos de eso mañana.

―Nos veremos mañana. ―Contesta metiéndose en las sábanas, Dick sale y cierra la puerta tras él, apenas ha avanzado lo suficiente se da a sí mismo una bofetada tan fuerte que resuena en el pasillo de la mansión. Avanza de regreso a la cueva.

― ¿Pasó algo con Damian? ―pregunta Bruce apenas Dick termina de bajar las escaleras, sabe que Bruce se preocupa por su hijo, pero es difícil para el hablar de sus sentimientos.

―Está triste porque cree que no confías en él. ―Tiene que mentirle a la cara su padre, no puede decirle “he quedado mañana con tu hijo de 13 años para tener sexo, si ese hijo que conozco desde que tenía 10 y a quien dejas quedarse a dormir en mi departamento” ―. Sé que podría sonar difícil, pero Damian solo necesita que le digas que estás orgulloso, son solo cuatro palabras “Estoy orgulloso de ti” eso haría mucha diferencia. Dami es un buen chico, tiene un carácter especial pero no es malo, intenta mejorar para agradarte cada día. Demuéstrale que estás notando su esfuerzo.

Bruce suelta un largo suspiro.

―Dick sabes que las palabras no son lo mío.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti, vamos repite después de mí. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

―Lo intentaré, aun así, tú podrías decírselo.

―Él quiero oírlo de ti, yo se lo digo siempre. Mis palabras para el ya no tienen ese valor. Por favor Bruce, solo cuatro palabras. Por favor.

―Lo haré, lo prometo. ―dice el murciélago.

...

Bruce lee el periódico sentado a la mesa, Alfred sirve el desayuno como todas las mañanas, Damian baja las escaleras llevando su mochila al hombro listo para un largo día de clases. Toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

―Damian. ―Comienza a hablar Bruce dobla el periódico y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

―Buen día, padre. ―Contesta el niño. Batman suelta un largo suspiro y se pellizca el brazo, se ha levantado mucho más temprano ese día, escribió un pequeño discurso y estuvo practicándolo con Alfred minutos antes. Siempre le ha si do difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos, él no era Dick que podría ir diciendo a todos palabras bonitas. Prefería expresarlo con acciones.

―Hable con Dick sobre ti ayer. ―Dice el padre.

―Ya veo. ―Contesta, no es diferente a sus conversaciones habituales.

―Hijo. ―Habla y siente el miedo en el fondo de su estómago―. Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, y podría inferir que lo sabes, pero yo de verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

―Padre. ―Los ojos de Damian se abren con sorpresa.

―No solo eso, ―sigue Bruce, tiene una pequeña hoja escondida debajo del periódico con los puntos que quiere tocar―. Dick dice que crees que no confió en ti, lo hago. De verdad, cada vez que salimos a patrullar dejo mi vida en tus manos. Has madurado mucho, ahora eres el líder de un equipo, puedes controlarte mejor, no eres el mismo chiquillo que llego aquí hace 3 años y casi mata a Tim. Me doy cuenta cuanto te esfuerzas en mejorar no solo como vigilante sino también como persona, ahora tienes amigos y aprecias más la vida.

Damian deja la cuchara sobre su taza de té mirando a su padre, sus ojos se tornan cristalinos.

―Nunca pensé en tener hijos porque creí que serían todo lo malo de mí, porque tenía miedo de ser un mal padre y echarlo todo a perder, pero estoy muy gratamente sorprendido de ti. Eres sin duda lo mejor de mí y tu madre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y si lo que quieres es poder conducir el batimóvil podrás hacerlo.

―No me importa el batimóvil. ―Dice Robin. Bruce sabe que eso nunca fue lo que quiso realmente.

―Está bien, pero de ahora en adelante puedes conducirlo, sé que puedes hacerlo y confió en que cuidaras nuestro batimóvil, solo que debería adaptarle un asiento más alto. ―El menor sonríe ligeramente bajando la mirada a su taza de té―. Damian, sabes que no soy muy bueno al expresarme, si lo fuera posiblemente ahora mismo tu madre y yo estaríamos casados y tendrías otros hermanitos, sé que esta fue la peor característica que te pude haber heredado, aun si no lo digo a menudo debes de saber que te amo y que me preocupo por ti. Sé que te puedes valer por ti mismo, pero eres mi hijo y los padres siempre querrán proteger a los hijos.

―Richard dijo lo mismo. ―Dice, el sonrojo en el rostro de Damian avanza hasta sus orejas, se levanta de la mesa para darse la vuelta―. Yo también te amo, padre.

Dice apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que su progenitor lo oiga.

―Dick, siempre sabe qué decir y en qué momento. ―Contesta Batman.

―Pennyworth el helicóptero, apresúrate o llegaré tarde. ―Su cuello también está rojo y aun si esta de espaldas sus orejas se ven igual de coloradas. Damian aprieta los labios evitando llorar, está tan feliz―. Ten un buen viajes al espacio, padre.

―Diviértete mucho en la escuela, Damian. ―Responde Bruce al su hijo, esta sale de la habitación después de ello.

―Déjeme decirle que yo también estoy muy orgulloso de usted amo Bruce. Acaba de graduarse como padre. ―El mayordomo le da una palmada en la espalda a Batman―. Ahora si me disculpa, debo de llevar a su retoño a la escuela para que se divierta.

―Debería de tomar los consejos de Dick más a menudo.

―Llevo varios años diciéndole eso, me alegra que finalmente los haya aplicado. ―Alfred toma las llaves de la mesa y sale por la puerta de la cocina―. Esperaré un poco, no creo que el amo Damian se ponga muy feliz si lo veo llorando.

Damian se seca las mejillas con la manga de su camisa, intenta tranquilizarse, pero las lágrimas siguen bajando gruesas de sus ojos. No es tristeza, ni dolor se siente diferente, es una sensación cálida en su estómago y la estúpida sonrisa no se borra de sus labios.

―Si está listo amo podemos partir. ―Damian se sienta con su mochila sobre sus piernas abrazándola, esconde su rostro sobre la maleta controlando sus emociones. Pennyworth lo mira con ternura, podía ser un asesino entrenado, pero aún era un niño. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta metrópolis. Una vez el mayordomo estaciona el helicóptero y Damian baja, habla de nuevo.

—Traer el auto cuando vengas a buscarme. —Ordena el joven heredero—. Quiero que me lleves al departamento de Grayson al terminar mis clases. Él me invitó.

—Entendido joven Damian, traeré el auto. —Avisa el mayordomo—. Diviértase mucho.

Alfred eleva de nuevo el vehículo, una vez de regreso en la mansión llama por teléfono a Dick. Después de tres tonos el joven contesta.

— ¿Alfie? —Pregunta al otro lado de la línea Grayson.

—Buen día, amo Dick, el amo Damian dice que usted lo invito a su departamento y quiero confirmar si es verdad o el joven amo espero llegar de improvisto. —Habla el viejo mayordomo.

—Si, de alguna manera lo invité. —Contesta el antiguo acróbata.

— ¿De verdad? —Insiste Alfred.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Él se invitó solo pero no puede decirle que no. —Admite Dick—. Aun así, tráelo, dijo que Bruce estaría con la liga en el espacio, así que le dije que estaba bien si entrenábamos un rato y después salíamos a patrullar.

—Bien entonces. ¿Se quedará a dormir con usted para empacar su pijama? —Pregunta el mayordomo.

—Lo más probable es que sí, no quiero llevarlo a casa de madrugada.

—Amo Richard ha pasado algo muy interesante está mañana…—Habla Pennyworth para comenzar a narrar los hechos del desayuno.

…

Damian busca con su mirada el auto, una vez lo encuentra se despide con un ademán de Jon y camina al vehículo.

—Buena tarde, joven amo. ¿Se divirtió hoy? —Pregunta Alfred.

—No me quejó, —contesta Damian.

—Al departamento del amo Richard ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—Me tomé las molestias de comunicarme con él para confirmar el compromiso. —Dice el mayordomo—. Así que le empaque un pijama y otro cambio de ropa.

Dick está de pie afuera del edificio, Damian abre la puerta y Alfred vienen detrás de él. El mayordomo le da una bolsa no muy grande a Richard y empuja despacio al menor.

—Aquí está la ropa de Damian y lo que necesita. Si se enoja no me llamé sé que usted puede manejarlo joven amo. Procure que regrese a casa antes del almuerzo mañana. ―Pennyworth se despide regresando al auto. Dick sostiene la pequeña maleta en sus manos, Damian mira alrededor comenzando a caminar al interior del complejo departamental.

―He traído algunas herramientas. ―dice el menor y Richard piensa lo peor, cualquier cosa podría salir de la mente retorcida de ese chiquillo. El elevador se abre de nuevo, dejándolos salir al corredor, Dick busca la llave a tientas en sus pantalones para abrir la puerta.

―Bienvenido a mi fortaleza de la soledad, ponte cómodo. ―anuncia el mayor dejando la bolsa sobre uno de los sillones y caminando a la cocina― ¿Quieres ver una película?

―No estoy aquí para ver películas Grayson. ―habla el chiquillo―. ¿Dónde está la habitación?

Dick se golpea sí mismo con uno de los pilares de la cocina, ese mocoso obstinado no desistiría de su objetivo principal. Suspira frotando su frente que fue previamente golpeada y mira a Damian en medio de la sala, camina abriendo todas las puertas a su paso hasta que da con la que conduce al dormitorio, una sonrisa de triunfo se pinta en su infantil rostro.

―No tienes que decirme ya lo he encontrado, apenas termines encuéntrame en la cama. ―Avisa, si esas palabras vinieran de una mujer mayor definitivamente sonarían muy sexys, viniendo de ese chico dan mucho miedo. Dick se soba las sienes, se moja el rostro en el fregadero. Solo lo hará una vez, contestará todas las dudas que el menor tenga y después le dirá que no pueden volver a hacerlo. “Solo será una vez, no tienes que disfrutarlo” se repite a sí mismo como un mantra. Ya más tranquilo, va a la habitación.

Damian está sentado sobre la cama, se ha quitado los zapatos y los pantalones. Un par de medias blancas llegan un poco debajo de sus rodillas, tiene su chaqueta azul entre sus manos doblándola cuidadosamente para unirse a la ropa que está sobre uno de los gabinetes. Su ropa interior son unos calzoncillos de color negro, alrededor de sus muslos unas pequeñas correas que sostienen su camisa blanca tensa hacia abajo. ¿Usa eso siempre? Encima del otro gabinete, se alinea cuidadosamente _las herramientas_ que el menor ha traído consigo.

Una botella tamaño familiar de lubricante, tiene un color blanquecino algo extraño, se unen a esta un plug pequeño de metal brillante, dos consoladores de un tamaño considerable y como cereza del pastel una cadena de 4 bolas chinas de dos pulgadas de diámetro. Dick mira al adolescente con asombro, Damian abre los broches que tiran de su camisa, para comenzar a abrir los botones.

―Espera. ―Richard toma su mano, deteniéndolo. Las correas oscuras se ciñen con malicia en sus pequeños muslos―. Deja que yo termine de desvestirte.

Damian lo obedece, como alumno es muy cooperativo. Dick sube a la cama, sentándose sobre sus rodillas abre con los dedos temblorosos los botones.

―Si tienes alguna pregunta hazla, la contestaré. ―Dice el mayor intentando sonar profesional. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que está desvistiendo a un niño de 13 años para tener sexo con él.

―No tengo ninguna en específico, estuve investigando sobre como lo hacían dos hombres. ―Damian suena tan diplomático como siempre. Dick termina de abrir los botones y procede a tomar las manos del adolescente para terminar con los puños―. Pero, asumo que yo seré el pasivo, porque soy el menos experimentado y posiblemente el menos dotado.

―Podrás ser el activo cuando seas mayor. ―dice Grayson, pero no con él. Este hecho solo deberá suceder una vez y no repetirse jamás. Le enseñaría al menor lo que necesitara y después nada más pasaría. Baja la camisa dejando al menor en ropa interior. Damian toma el borde de la sudadera azul de su maestro.

―Ahora debo desvestirte yo. ―afirma el joven, Dick se acomoda sobre la cama, ayuda el menor a sacar su sudadera, empuja un poco a Damian sobre las almohadas. El adolescente lo acaricia., pasando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho y los brazos de su hermano―. Eres más musculoso de lo que había imaginado.

A pesar de que sus palabras no son un cumplido en lo absoluto se sienten bien, ¿Damian lo había imaginado desnudo antes? El joven abre sus piernas permitiéndole al mayor acomodarse entre ellas, sus manos llegan al final del abdomen de su mentor, abre las tiras de sus pantalones deportivos, intentando tirar de ellos.

―Damian, debo preguntarte de nuevo. ―Insiste Richard, esperando que el menor retroceda―. ¿Quieres seguir adelante con esto?

―Sí. ―responde el menor sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su hermano.

― ¿Muy seguro? 100%.

―Si, Richard. Estoy muy seguro, 100% ―El más joven ya suena un poco molesto. Dick suspira, se saca los zapatos para acercarse por completo sobre el joven.

―Ya no habrá marcha atrás…

―Lo sé. Ten un poco más de iniciativa, parece que te estoy obligando. ―El chico ya está fastidiado. Dick está tentado a decirle que prácticamente lo está obligando, pero mejor se calla, toma con su dedo índice la mandíbula del niño levantándola y une sus bocas en un corto beso, Damian aprieta sus labios y ojos. El contacto se siente extraño, es su primer beso.

―Eso fue un beso, ―explica Grayson―. Ahora abre tu boca, te besaré de verdad.

Robin acepta, separa sus labios. Dick se acerca de nuevo. Metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor, comienza a besarlo. Damian suspira, sus manos se posan en los hombros de su maestro, Richard mueve sus labios contra los del adolescente, chupando la pequeña lengua sus dientes chocan, aun si Dick está siendo lo más amable posible el joven héroe es inexperto. Se separa de su hermano dejándolo respirar.

― ¿Entendiste cómo se hace? ―pregunta el mayor, como si realmente fuera un maestro enseñando―. Intentémoslo de nuevo, procura respirar por tu nariz y mover tus labios.

El joven asiente, rodea con sus brazos a su maestro, acercándolo de nuevo. Damian aprendía con facilidad, esto no suponía un reto para él. Imitando los movimientos de Dick la primera vez, empuja su lengua en la boca de su mentor y mueve sus labios sobre los del contrario comenzando a besarlo. Respira tranquilo por su nariz, permitiendo al más experimentado llevarlo profundo. La saliva se acumula en sus bocas haciendo un sonido húmedo cada vez que sus labios se frotan.

Dick posa su mano en el pecho desnudo del joven, trazando con sus dedos los músculos apenas visibles y se detiene en una de las protuberancias. Tomándola entre sus yemas la frota despacio ganándose un quejido de su joven compañero. Damian detiene el contacto dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada respirando con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo entero ardía y sus rodillas trepidaban por lo nuevo de las sensaciones.

― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunta el mayor.

―Me tiemblan las piernas. ―confiesa el adolescente.

―Es una reacción perfectamente normal, es la primera vez que haces algo así. ―Dice Dick intentando tranquilizarlo―. Avísame si sientes algo más.

El menor asiente, besando de nueva cuenta a su compañero. Dick lo acaricia, tomando uno de los muslos sintiendo la correa negra entre sus dedos. Su función es mantener la camisa en su lugar, pero también acentúa las curvas del menor. Su otra mano continúa sobre el pecho del joven, presionándolo, buscando los lugares donde Damian se sienta bien. Tira del pezón ganándose un gemido del joven, así que continúa haciéndolo. El chico se revuelve sobre las sabanas, acallando los sonidos en la boca de su pareja.

―Grayson. ―intenta hablar el chico, Dick se separa un poco permitiéndoselo―. Cuando tocas mi pecho se siente extraño.

― ¿Puedes definir extraño?

―Duele, pero no es un dolor molesto.

―Asó debe de sentirse, sigue informándome cualquier duda que tengas. ―Richard besa la mejilla de su amante, desciende chupando su delgado cuello, detrás de las orejas. Oye al menor suspirar con cada toque, continúa chupando el lóbulo, apretando los carnosos muslos en sus manos, pellizcando los pezones entre sus dedos. La piel de su compañero se eriza maravillosamente, dejando escapar los deliciosos sonidos que salen de sus labios con demasiada inocencia.

Damian aprieta las sábanas, cuela una de sus pequeñas manos en los cabellos oscuros de su mentor tirando no muy fuerte de las hebras suaves. Richard puede sentir la dureza del miembro de su hermano. El mayor también está endureciéndose, la tierna piel tiene un sabor increíble, apenas ligeramente salada por el sudor y lleva todo el sabor impresionante del jovencito. Robin levanta sus caderas buscando estimulación para sus partes bajas. Nunca se ha sentido así antes.

Richard eleva su mano, acariciando el interior de los muslos, tocando el pene de su hermano por encima de su ropa interior. Tira de los calzoncillos hacia abajo liberando la minúscula erección. Baja besando el cuello, tomando una de los botones en su boca, Damian llora, arqueando su pecho hermosamente. Dick sujeta el miembro en su mano comenzando a moverla despacio.

―Espera. ―apenas alcanza a articular el menor, Dick lo hace, recarga su mandíbula sobre el menudo pecho y retira su mano de la pequeña polla.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Pregunta Grayson preocupado, tal vez lo lastimó.

―No se supone que tienes que hacerle algo a mi trasero. ―afirma el menor. Al parecer Damian no sabía nada del previo antes de llegar al sexo. Richard suspira, por milésima vez ese día.

―Se llama juego previo. ¿No te hace sentir bien lo que hago? ―Damian lo mira confuso.

―Si, lo hace, pero esto no es tener sexo.

―Cariño, no solo puedo llegar y decirte abre las piernas la pondré dentro. ―Dick intenta explicar―. No comas ansías y deja que te enseñe.

―Bien, pero no intentes engañarme porque lo sabré. ―Amenaza el menor. Grayson regresa a donde lo dejó, masturbando el menudo miembro, Wayne se revuelve contra las sabanas suspirando, jadeando en voz alta. No importa que tanto llore el adolescente, la residencia tiene paredes gruesas. Besa el abdomen y continúa bajando, echando finalmente los calzoncillos fuera, Damian abre sus piernas permitiendo al mayor recostarse entre ellas. Dick besa los huesos que sobresalen de la cadera, colocando sus dos manos en la cintura.

El vacío en su estómago se hace difícil de ignorar, ¿Realmente planea meterse dentro de su hermano? Más importante aún, ¿Podrá hacerlo? Damian es pequeño. Aún más pequeño para su edad, lo notó desde que desnudó al chiquillo. El traje y la capa lo hacen ver imponente ocultando lo menudo que es. Su cintura es estrecha, sus caderas pequeñas, debe medir 1.40 máximo y unos 40 o 43 kilogramos. Se muerde la lengua intentando pasar por alto ese hecho, es un asesino altamente entrenado, debe de conocer las limitaciones de su cuerpo. Si lo cree conveniente le pedirá que pare y él lo hará como ya lo hizo antes. Al menos eso espera.

Se detiene ganándose un suspiro por parte del joven, toma la gran botella de encima de la mesa de noche y el pequeño plug de metal, eso debería ser bueno para iniciar. Damian lo mira, curioso. Saca el plug del empaque, y destapa la botella, la consistencia de ese líquido es mucho más espesa que la de un lubricante cualquiera. Tiene curiosidad, pero no quiere preguntar, cómo y dónde consiguió eso el menor. Tal vez lo compro en Amazon, se podía comprar cualquier cosa en internet.

―Bien, ―anuncia Dick―. Ahora voy a tocar tu trasero, si algo es molesto o incómodo dímelo.

―Puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

―No es cuestión de soportar o no algo incómodo, debe de sentirse bien. Si no se siente bien dilo, veré la manera de hacerlo diferente para que te guste.

Dick deja caer un largo chorro del líquido en su palma para calentarlo, esparce un poco con ambos dedos sobre la entrada del menor, siente a Damian estremecerse ante el contacto. Besa la barrica del adolescente, hasta llegar su miembro posa sus labios despacio sobre la punta del pequeño pene. Introduce su dedo lubricado al interior del joven.

―Aaahh. ―Damian deja salir un largo gemido, Dick mete su digito hasta el nudillo, separa sus labios para chupar el miembro del adolescente. Este jadea, abriendo sus piernas, la estimulación en su pene lo hace relajarse permitiendo al dedo de Grayson entrar y salir de su interior. Maravillado por la manera en que su joven amante reacciona, rocía más del líquido en su mano, intentando llevar otro dedo dentro del menor.

El chico no se opone, abre sus piernas dejando a su mentor acariciarlo sin restricciones, chilla con la boca abierta. Dick lo penetra despacio, profundo con sus dedos, chupando la polla del menor metiéndola toda en su cavidad. Damian se retuerce, todo su cuerpo tiembla ante las intensas nuevas sensaciones. Toma con sus pequeñas manos el cabello del héroe, moviendo sus caderas empujando a la cavidad de su hermano.

Richard busca a tientas sobre la cama el plug, lubricándolo un poco lo presiona contra la entrada de Damian.

― ¿Qué es? Espera. ―El menor habla confundido.

―Una de las herramientas que has traído, la más pequeña. ―Explica Nightwing, al tiempo que mete el pequeño tapón en el chico. Rodea la cintura del joven elevándolo un poco de la cama, mueve su boca al mismo son con el que penetra a Damian, él adolescente muerde su propia mano, chupando sus dedos, suelta largos suspiros temblorosos sintiendo su interior adaptarse a la nueva estimulación.

Richard chupa al menor, moviendo el implemento en círculos, estirando al chico. Damian lo mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus delgadas cejas fruncidas, se muerde los labios retorciéndose sobre la cama a medida que el más experimentado lo instruye en los artes amatorios.

―Para, detente. ―Habla alarmado el joven, su amante se detiene―. Mi pene se siente raro.

―Te sientes bien. ―corrige el mayor, sacando el instrumento de metal remplazándolo con sus dedos frota las entrañas del joven en busca de esa zona que tiene una textura diferente―. No te contengas cariño, déjalo salir.

―Espera, tu mano, Grayson. Detente. ―Advierte Robin, pero su maestro hace caso omiso, presiona con fuerza las yemas de sus dedos en el menor, al tiempo que su mano se mueve sobre el pequeño miembro. Damian se dobla hermosamente, luchando por contener su voz termina derramándose en la palma de su hermano, crispándose en espasmos arrítmicos, sus ojos se abren de forma desmesurada dejando salir lágrimas de placer. Su primer orgasmo es fantástico.

El menor cae sin fuerzas sobre la cama, Richard retira sus dedos del interior del adolescente. Busca el siguiente juguete de la mesita y comienza a lubricarlo mientras da tiempo al chico para tranquilizarse. Damian un tiembla con sus pestañas revoloteando, su abdomen y parte de su pecho están manchadas de líquido blanquecino. Su pequeño pene aún se mantiene orgullosamente erguido.

Damian tiene las piernas separadas, su agujero majestuosamente abierto espera por una mayor estimulación. Dick toma las rodillas, elevándolas presiona la punta del juguete en forma fálica en el ya estirado interior del joven. Robin respira con pesadez, su mirada aún continúa perdida en los patrones del techo, pero deja salir un delicioso gemido cuando el instrumento comienza a abrirse paso en sus inocentes entrañas. Richard observa maravillado como el adolescente goza el ser mancillado. Cuando claramente no debería hacer eso, a sus 13 años debería ir tras chicas tal vez un poco mayores o si le iban los chicos, no de él quien debió ser su hermano.

Richard mueve la herramienta de plástico, haciéndola salir y entrar del maltratado orificio, Robin parpadea regresando a la realidad para encontrarse siendo penetrado de nuevo. Dick intenta ignorar, lo caliente que está en medio de sus piernas, como su miembro palpita con fuerza, la humedad que se forma en sus calzoncillos al estar chorreando de pre semen. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas, mirando como su nuevo joven amante levanta sus caderas buscando más del falo de plástico, es momento de pasar al siguiente.

Toma el segundo y último, lo siguiente son unas bolas chinas. No está del todo seguro de cómo usarlas, pero aprenderá sobre la marcha. Quita el juguete pequeño dejándolo sobre la cama uniéndose al olvidado plug. Lubrica el siguiente con la mirada obscura y curiosa de Damian sobre él.

―Cambiemos las posiciones. ―Ofrece como si fuera debatible, Damian encoge sus piernas intentando sentarse sobre la cama, Dick toma su mano, ayudándolo a acomodarse. Richard se sienta con las piernas separadas colocando el implemento recto en medio de ellas―. Siéntate sobre él.

Ordena, el menor lo duda. Observa el tamaño del plástico lubricado.

―No sé cómo hacerlo. ―Confiesa con el rostro rojo, se siente tan estúpido de no saberlo.

―Ven, entonces te ayudaré, acomódate sobre mis piernas y curva tu espalda. ―Explica el más hábil. Damian gatea, subiéndose sobre el regazo de su hermano―. Puedes recargarte sobre mi pecho y si te es más cómodo puedes sostenerte con tus brazos.

El chico acata las sugerencias, abraza al mayor recargándose sobre su pecho manteniendo su trasero elevado.

―Así, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ―Alaga Grayson―. ¿Nada te ha molestado?

―No, ―Damian también niega con su cabeza, Dick huele muy bien. Ahora que está presionando su pecho contra la piel desnuda de su maestro siente cuan cálido es realmente ―. Me siento bien cuando toco tu piel.

―Puedes decirme que más te gusta. ―Pide Nightwing tomando una de las mejillas en su mano, separándola para presionar un poco el juguete. Mete solo la punta y retrocede esperando la respuesta del joven―. ¿Te gusta cuando te beso?

―Si, ―contesta el menor―-. También cuando tocaste ese lugar en mi interior, se sintió muy bien.

―Lo haré de nuevo. Déjame besarte. ―Habla el mayor, Damian mueve su rostro mirando directamente a Dick. El héroe le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acercándose para encontrar los labios de su pareja. Este lo toma, recibiéndolo con su pequeña boca abierta, acariciando sus lenguas juntas. Richard comienza a meter el juguete dentro del menor, con lentitud, oyendo al chico ahogarse en su boca. Hasta que esta totalmente adentro―. Siéntate sobre la cama.

El chico lo obedece, aun con el instrumento clavado en sus entrañas se mueve, colocándose sobre sus rodillas, se sienta sobre las sábanas. Mantiene su espalda lo más recta posible tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Aún tiembla, al sentir la pieza de plástico moverse dentro de su trasero. Está sentado con su pequeño cuerpo en medio de las piernas de su hermano mayor, Damian no puede ocultar nada de sí mismo, su preciosa piel oscura brilla perlada por una liguera capa de sudor. Sus labios y rostro tienen un tono rojizo divino.

―Muévete. ―ordena, Damian lo mira vacilante, aprieta sus labios. Dick toma el fondo del juguete para mantenerlo firme en la cama. El más joven posa sus manos en los hombros de su maestro, levantándose dirige su mirada al medio de las piernas de Richard observando lo duro que también se encuentra su compañero. Robin jadea con sus castos labios abiertos, poniéndose totalmente recto mira con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas a Grayson―. Excelente cariño, sigue así.

Alienta el mayor, Damian se deja caer. Echando su cabeza atrás dejando salir un largo suspiro. Se eleva de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a su maestro. Dick toca su erección por encima de la ropa, el chico se mueve tentativo, con algo de miedo. Su voz oscila entre los gemidos de verdadero placer y algún breve chillido de dolor cuando lo lleva más profundo. Está esforzándose por tomarlo, por adaptarse al tamaño del juguete. Él es más grande que eso, Damian también debería imaginarlo. Richard se frota así mismo con más ímpetu, olvidándose de la vocecilla que le dice que no debería ni siquiera pensar en meterse en el menor.

Siente al joven golpearse con fuerza contra su palma. Robin cierra sus ojos, usando los hombros de Dick como principal apoyo se golpea con fuerza contra el pene de plástico, su pequeño miembro tiembla goteando antes sus propias embestidas. Separa más sus piernas intentando llevar el juguete más profundo, llorando al encontrarse con la mano de Richard y la superficie acolchonada de la cama. Su ritmo se vuelve errático, busca a tientas su pene queriendo replicar los movimientos de su mentor.

―Grayson. ―solloza el joven―. No puedo, no puedo. Por favor.

― ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? ―contesta jadeante el mayor, la imagen de Damian follándose en un consolador es enloquecedora, Richard mete su mano dentro de sus pantalones envolviéndola sobre su pene masturbándose, doblándose sobre el menor. Acercando peligrosamente sus labios.

―Tócame, por favor. ―Dice Wayne, con sus cejas fruncidas moviendo con clara inexperiencia su mano sobre su miembro―. No se siente igual, hazlo.

Richard lo acepta, poniendo su mano libre sobre la pequeña polla, atrae a Damian para poder rozar sus miembros juntos. El chico mira, enajenado el tamaño de su amante, descubriendo porque el mayor estaba insistiendo con que no podía meterse en él a la primera. Si ese juguete era grande, su hermano lo era todavía más. Levanta su rostro, con su boca abierta no debe rogar mucho para ser besado.

La mano sobre su pene lo hace temblar, vacilar en sus penetraciones, grita al sentir de nueva cuenta la presión en su vientre que inmediatamente después se derrama. Dick le regresa el gemido, siente el cuerpo de su maestro tensarse y finalmente caer de espaldas contra las almohadas llevando al menor consigo, dejando el falo de plástico fuera del joven héroe. Damian se abraza a Dick respirando ambos con dificultad. Aún no han llegado al final, el menor lo sabe, dijo que no aceptaría trucos o artimañas. Estaba ahí para convertirse en un hombre y solo había podido rozar un poco la piel de su pareja.

―Voy a tocarte también. ―Exige el pequeño príncipe.

―Dame un momento, yo no soy tan joven. ―Pide Grayson. Buscando con su mano el último de los juguetes que trajo Damian.

―Se supone que estás en tu mejor edad, no hables como si tuvieras 60. ―Regaña Robin, sentándose sobre la cadera de su amante, pasa sus pequeñas manos sobre los brazos perfectamente trabajados, traza los pectorales y el abdomen―. ¿Crees que yo también seré como tú?

Dick lo mira sin entender la pregunta.

―Si te refieres a músculo, ―comienza a hablar―. Posiblemente seas más alto y robusto que yo, me arriesgaría a decir que incluso más que tu padre.

―No quiero pensar en mi padre en un momento así.

―Mi culpa, lo lamento. ―se disculpa Dick―. Estoy seguro de que he alcanzado mi altura máxima, tal vez gane un poco más de músculo, pero será muy difícil mantenerlo.

―Aún no tienes 24.

― ¿Qué?

―Los hombres dejan de crecer a los 24, aún tienes tres años más. Tal vez alcances a Jason.

―No quiero pensar en Jason en un momento así. ―Dick se burla usando las palabras de Damian.

― ¿Puedo tocarte entonces? ―Damian mantiene sus palmas abiertas sobre el abdomen de su maestro―. Puedo chuparte como tú me lo hiciste antes, si no puedes levantarla eso te ayudará. Lo vi en un video.

Richard lo mira incrédulo, con un poco de gracia también. El menor no está cohibido en lo absoluto, tal vez la falta de exposición al tema o demasiada y sin mesura. Tal vez el hecho de que lo mire como una necesidad le hace hablar sin inhibiciones sobre algo que acaloraría y apenaría a cualquiera. Dick se pregunta que clase de videos vio, para ofrecer una mamada con tanta facilidad. No se lo preguntará, no será el quien le imponga timidez por los temas sexuales, que lo haga su padre, si llega a enterarse de eso en algún momento.

―Te propongo algo beneficioso para ambos. ―Comienza a explicar el mayor―. Date vuelta de modo que tu trasero quede contra mi cara. Así yo podré tocarte y tú a mí.

Damian lo medita, él no habría pensado en esa opción, pero sin dudas es realmente lo mejor para ambos.

―Lo acepto. ―Dice el menor, rodando sobre sí mismo. Quedando de frente al apenas endurecido miembro, dejando su trasero contra la cara de su compañero. Damian lo mira, tomando la circunferencia en sus manos, puede sentir el peso y la textura del miembro. Asombrado por el tamaño, toma la base intentando imitar la manera en que Dick se lo hizo antes. Roza la punta con sus labios, aún está ligeramente húmeda por su anterior corrida.

Dick llena una de las pelotas de lubricante, mete por completo la pequeña polla en su boca. Calentando la bola en su mano, busca a tientas el hoyo del joven metiéndola con demasiada facilidad. Tirando de ella para sacarla con un húmedo “pop” la boca del menor se abre, tomando apenas la punta, lo lame como si fuera una paleta. Lubrica la segunda introduciendo ahora ambas en Damian. El adolescente gime en el pene de su hermano, Dick se revuelve sintiendo las vibraciones de la voz del menor.

Extrae las dos pelotas, mojando una tercera, Damian intenta casi sin éxito replicar los movimientos de Dick al chuparlo, apenas logra comer poco más de la mitad de la polla y lo chupa torpemente, pero es suficiente para hacer endurecer al mayor. El pene de Richard palpita con fuerza en la cavidad del adolescente. Librera de nueva cuenta las tres pelotas, encajándolas de nuevo dentro de Wayne, este responde succionando la punta, trazando círculos en el glande. Intentando clavar la gruesa polla en su boca.

La cuarta y última es enterrada en el culo del adolescente. Damian solloza, sacando la polla de su boca, gime descaradamente frotando su suave mejilla contra la erección de su hermano. Richard rocía más lubricante, sacando las 4 bolas solo para empujarlas de nuevo una a una.

―Eso es más profundo. ―Afirma el antiguo asesino―. La siento en mi estómago.

―Intenta relajarte, aún falta lo más difícil. ―Habla Grayson.

―Lo sé, estoy intentándolo. ―Damian mete de nuevo el pene en su boca, chupándolo con mayor facilidad. Dick sustrae el juguete de nuevo, deja caer un largo chorro de líquido en el estirado hoyo sumergiendo las pelotas, las caderas de Robin se mueven acomodando el instrumento. Las deja ahí, dilatando al menor. Richard toma las correas que todavía se mantienen sobre los delgados muslos abriéndolas, acaricia los tobillos sacando las medias.

Robin esta por fin totalmente desnudo.

― ¿Estás listo para hacerlo ahora? ―Pregunta y Damian cree que ha esperado una eternidad.

―Sí, lo estoy. ― Afirma, removiendo el falo de su boca.

―Recuéstate en la cama. ―Pide Richard revisando uno de los cajones, Damian solo se vuelve cayendo de espaldas, sus pequeños pies rozan las almohadas. Intenta levantar sus piernas, sintiendo las pelotas ir más profundo en sus entrañas. Dick toma un envoltorio plateado entre sus dedos con la intención de abrirlo.

―No tienes que ponerte un condón. ―Habla Damian mirándolo con sus orbes esmeraldas entre cerradas―. No es como si pudieras embarazarme de todas formas.

Nightwing mira el preservativo en su mano, él no tenía ninguna enfermedad y Damian hasta ese momento todavía era virgen. El joven ya lo había afirmado, no podía embarazarlo, deja caer el condón sobre la cama y busca acomodarse entre las piernas. Presiona su miembro contra el de Robin, notando la diferencia en tamaños, su polla erecta llega un poco más allá del ombligo de su pareja. Este lo mira con la misma curiosidad.

―Dick, está bien. Métela. ―Alienta Damian, Richard toma la base de su pene, preguntándose si realmente encajara dentro del chiquillo. Su agujero es demasiado pequeño, presiona la punta mirando las reacciones del joven. Robin se chupa los labios, se estremece ante la cálida sensación entre sus piernas. Dick comienza a clavarse, parsimonioso. Introduciéndose hasta donde el menudo cuerpo lo permite sin mucha resistencia, su amante deja salir un lánguido gemido―. ¿Esta toda dentro?

―No, no todavía. ―Richard jadea, el interior del menor es tan cálido, incomparable, lo está apretando de una manera majestuosa, húmedo por el lubricante y sus propios fluidos Dick piensa que podría hacerse adicto a ese adolescente precoz.

―Imposible. ―Damian habla entre sollozos, aprieta las sábanas con una de sus manos, dirigiendo la otra a la unió de sus cuerpos para comprobar cuanto falta―. Es tan grande.

―Lo haré lento, para que sientas como nos convertimos en uno. ―Richard sale despacio del adolescente, este chilla con sus pestañas revoloteando. El mayor se sumerge de nuevo en la húmeda cavidad, se ciñe sobre Damian recargándose en sus palmas, besando la coronilla de su amante.

―Richard, es mucho, no puedo. ―Grayson aprieta su mandíbula, deteniéndose, suspira, esta dolorosamente duro dentro del menor, en tantos años nada lo había excitado como lo hacía Damian en ese momento. La vocecilla en su cabeza lo regaña, diciéndole que esta muy mal sentirse así por ese menudo cuerpo.

―Muy tarde. ―Advierte, saliendo del joven, hundiéndose con un poco más de fuerza. Damian gimotea ante los embates, todavía no logra hacer que el pequeño cuerpo lo tome por completo. Se balancea, incrustándose en el cálido agujero. Robin tira de las sábanas con sus cejas fruncidas, suelta erráticos jadeo separando sus sonrojados labios. Richard quiere besarlo, se debe de doblar, echando atrás la cabeza del menor para poder unir sus labios.

El Wayne más joven protesta ante las penetraciones, sus piernas se mantienen abiertas y elevadas, su cuerpo recibe la polla que lo clava casi con malicia, forzando su virginal cuerpo a adaptarse, a desear algo que no debería. El pene de su hermano frota esa zona que lo hizo ver estrellas con anterioridad.

―Estoy comenzando a ir más profundo dentro de ti, cariño. ―Avisa el mayor, no debería de hacerlo, pues Damian puede sentirlo. Levanta su rostro, con sus labios abiertos mete su mano en los cabellos de Richard para atraerlo, para besarlo de nuevo. El joven chorrea con su pequeña polla temblando. Centra toda su atención en lo bien que se siente el beso. Nightwing no desiste, marcando un ritmo constante sigue incrustándose en su hermanito, intentando explorar los confines más privados de adolescente.

Damian lo envuelve con sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas para recibir las penetraciones, se mese al compás que Richard ya ha marcado. Dick nota como el besarlo lo está relajando, frota sus lenguas, chupando la del joven, lamiendo su boca. Robin chilla contra los labios de su pareja al notar como el último anillo de carne sede llevando imposiblemente profundo a su maestro. Los ojos del adolescente se abren llenos de miedo.

―Espera. ―Intenta hablar Damian.

―Guau, ha entrado toda dentro de ti. Se siente increíble. ―Alaba Grayson, toma a Damian por la cintura manteniéndose en su totalidad al interior del chico―. ¿Te duele?

―No realmente, pero.

― ¿Puedo moverme entonces?

― ¡No todavía pervertido, espera un poco! ―El mayor simplemente dejo de escucharlo, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, se mueve ahora sin inhibiciones, puesto que Damian ya lo albergado en su totalidad. Golpea a un ritmo malvado el hoyo del menor, encajándose en la profundidad de los cálidos y húmedos intestinos―. Mi culo. Está tan lleno

Robin lloriquea, con su mirada perdida abrazando a su pareja, busca acallar los nuevos sonidos que escapan de sus labios, cierra su boca sobre el cuello de Richard hincándole los dientes, chupando la piel. Él no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por si debería permitir al adolescente marcarlo. Damian lo chupa, gritando con fuerza a cada golpe que se entierra en sus profundidades.

Grayson continúa embistiendo el menudo cuerpo, haciendo chocar sus caderas contra el trasero del menor, Damian llora, más lagrimas bajan de sus preciosos ojos manchando sus mejillas. Sus labios tiemblan sobre la piel de su maestro. El sexo se siente increíble. Su mente está totalmente en blanco y lo único en lo que puede concentrarse es en la sensación de su culo al ser dilatado por esa enorme polla. Abriendo hasta el borde. Robin abre su agarre cayendo contra la cama, separa sus piernas para levantar sus caderas buscando más contacto.

—Se siente muy bien. —babea el adolescente, Richard se levanta observando el vientre del menor, es tan delgado que puede notar como su pene se mueve al interior del joven. El chico está sobre estimulado es su primera vez tomando una polla. Los profundos azotes golpean de lleno ese lugar en sus paredes que lo hacen sollozar.

Damian grita, de una manera que podría lastimar su garganta. Su cuerpo se convulsiona, sosteniéndose de las sábanas, se corre con largos y gruesos chorros de esperma que se derraman sobre su estómago. Dick lo toma por el antebrazo, levantándolo, dejándolo sentado sobre su regazo. Rodea la pequeña cintura con sus brazos moviendo al menor para continuar follándolo. Damian se queja ante el nuevo trato aún en su alucinación orgásmica clava sus dientes en la piel de su hermano mordiéndolo. Dejándose penetrar al ritmo y fuerza que el otro imponga.

Richard gime, el chico está deliciosamente apretado a su alrededor, moliéndolo en sus estrechas entrañas. Ninguna mujer u hombre ha sido así de angosto. Porque él aún es muy joven, regaña de nueva cuenta su conciencia. Pero no importa, nada importa solo lo increíble que es follarse a ese chico y como esté lo toma gustoso.

El nuevo Robin lo abraza con sus piernas.

―Damian, me voy a correr, no me aprietes. ―Intenta advertir.

―En mí, hazlo en mí. ―Pide chupando la mandíbula de su maestro.

― ¿Sobre tú estómago?

―No, en mi culo, Grayson eyacula en mi interior. ―Robin acerca sus bocas atrayendo al mayor. Richard abraza a Damian, presionado sus caderas juntas se vacía al interior de su hermano atiborrando al joven por primera vez de esperma. El chico tirita, jadeando con respiraciones entrecortadas―. Tan caliente, me siento extraño.

―Bien Damian, ya eres oficialmente un hombre. ¿Podemos detenernos ahora? ―Intenta negociar Richard con la poca cordura que le queda, no ha tenido una pareja en varios meses.

―Aun estás muy duro dentro de mí, ―dice Damian―. Quiero hacerlo más, el sexo se siente muy bien, por eso los adultos habla sobre esto todo el tiempo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―La respuesta del menor es un asentimiento. Dick lo ayuda a darse vuelta, toma entre sus manos los pequeños pezones tirando de ellos. Se dobla un poco chupando la parte posterior del cuello. Damian descansa su espalda contra el pecho de su maestro, su polla se ha endurecido también. El mayor aun esté clavado profundamente en su interior.

―Muévete. ―Pide el joven. Dick los recuesta a ambos de lado sobre la cama. Continúa con su estimulación en el pecho, acaricia el abdomen.

―Estoy muy dentro de ti cariño, ¿Qué tan profundo me sientes? ―Damian cierra sus ojos, toma la mano que esta sobre su estómago y la mueve a la altura de su ombligo, con su propio dedo presiona su vientre señalando un lugar.

―Aquí. ―Grayson lo mira, asombrado. El cuerpo humano es increíble, pero sin dudas su hermano es el más maravilloso de todos. Se balancea, despacio como su joven amante lo pidió. Llevándolo tan profundo como puede, Damian se queja, suspirando. Mirando el bulto en su vientre hacer pequeño cuando Dick sale y crecer al tiempo que lo entierra en su cavidad. Richard se mueve con más velocidad notando que Robin mese su cuerpo también buscando más estimulación, aprieta los pezones en sus dedos y chupa una marca en el hombro del menor, donde su ropa pueda cubrirlo, en un lugar que su padre no pueda ver.

Damian echa la cabeza atrás, gritando sin reparos, Dick lo mantiene firmemente sujeto por la cintura, las grandes manos se cierran perversas en el pequeño chico. De lado sobre la cama pasa su pierna detrás de la cadera de su hermano mayor para permitirle un mejor ángulo. Richard lo penetra, hundiéndose en las húmedas entrañas del héroe. Sin dar tregua lo folla como un desesperado. El jovencito llora, las gotas bajan de sus ojos, ahogado en placer agarra las muñecas de su amante y empuja su culo hacia atrás azotando con fuerza su cuerpo.

Las saliva baja de la comisura de sus labios, su mente no puede articular ningún pensamiento salvo lo bien que se siente ser penetrado, e intenta hacérselo saber a su maestro, pero su voz se rompe inentendible, solo salen gemidos lastimeros. Su culo siendo mancillado de esa manera es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa, la gruesa polla alcanza lugares enterrados en sus profundidades y machaca en cada embestida ese punto que lo hace gritar más fuerte.

Quiere que Richard lo bese, pero esa posición no es buena en lo absoluto. Levanta su rostro buscando la boca de su hermano y separa sus labios invitándolo a invadir también esa cavidad del menor. Dick lo toma, sujetando a Damian por el cuello, lo besa. Frotando sus lenguas juntas, chupando la pequeña boca, el chasquido húmedo de sus cuerpos al colisionar, así como sus gemidos y suspiros inundan la recámara. Damian continúa sollozando, empujando sus delgadas caderas para recibir el pene en su interior. Nightwing acaricia el vientre detenido su mano ahí, presiona un poco su palma para sentir como se mueve en las entrañas del menor.

—Haahhh se siente muy bien. —Damian habla de una manera un poco más entendible—. Tu pene me hace sentir increíble.

Richard le ha pedido a su hermanito que le informe como se siente, al parecer disfrutaba de ser follado por el culo.

—Déjame oír más de tu dulce voz. —Pide el mayor.

—Más, más justo ahí. —Robin lo acepta dejando salir todas las palabras que lleguen a su cabeza—. Tan adentro. Mi estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa con tú estómago?

—Tu pene, lo golpea. Me voy a correr.

— ¿Te gusta cuando empujo en tu estómago?

—Sí, sí. Más, Grayson más.

Richard presiona a su joven amante dejándolo boca abajo sobre la cama. Mantiene las piernas del menor juntas en medio de las suyas, Damian se apoya en sus rodillas, tomando maravillado las penetraciones que golpean la parte baja de su estómago.

—Haaaah ahhhhh. —intenta articular.

—Si, así te gusta. Ni siquiera puedes hablar. —Dick lo empuja, el pequeño cuerpo cruje por las embestidas. Richard está cerca también, ese ángulo hace a su pareja imposiblemente estrecha. Persiguiendo más su propio placer mancilla con violencia al adolescente. Damian chilla tirando de las sábanas, curvando su hermoso cuerpo. Derramando su semen sobre la cama, solloza con su pequeña boca abierta. Nightwing lo sujeta por la cadera metiéndose en el menor llenándolo de esperma. Dejando salir todo dentro del chiquillo. Robin se deja caer sin fuerza sobre el colchón, Grayson cae de espaldas a su lado ambos respirando con dificultad.

El semen se derrama de Damian que aún tirita en los remanentes de su orgasmo, Dick lo atrae a su pecho para abrazarlo, besa la frente, ambas mejillas y después los labios. Se mantiene besando al joven, lento y profundo ayudándose a recuperar el aliento, su mano acaricia la pequeña espalda reconfortándolo, Robin traza su pecho, revisando la anatomía de su mentor con sus minúsculas manos.

― ¿Cuándo puedo venir para que lo hagamos de nuevo? ―Pregunta el joven, toqueteando con sus dedos los músculos del brazo que lo rodea.

―Cuando tengas veintiuno. ―Responde sin titubear Grayson.

―Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si vengo el fin de semana?

―No, mejor cuando tengas dieciocho.

―Ya que insistes, pasaré la noche aquí y lo haremos mañana.

―No, espera a tener dieciséis al menos.

―Catorce, es mi última oferta, tómalo o déjalo. ―Negocia Robin.

―Quince, no es negociable.

― ¿Escuché después de tomar la cena? Estoy muy de acuerdo.

―Quince, es mi última oferta.

―Catorce y medio.

―Bien, catorce y medio. ―Damian festeja.

― ¿Podemos tener otra ronda más? ―Dick lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Solo una. 

Sigueme en twitter.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
